Teenage Love
by xmidnightxprincessx
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou are sisters, they both love the new boy...but who does he love?
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Love

By: Silent Tears

If this story reminds you of another story...Don't think I copied it. I made this story up at my school because I was bored. Well, on with the story tell me what you think about it.

I do not own any of the characters! except some of them...i made up them

(September 8 Monday)

Chapter 1- School 

I saw him running towards me. _I hope he notices me today…_I desperately think. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, to bad it wasn't directed to me.

"Hey, I'm fine, thanks for asking Inuyasha." Kikyou answered. Well, you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Kagome, me and Kikyou are twin sisters. Although we look alike, we are two totally different people. Kikyou has medium length black hair. I have long black hair with red highlights. She hangs out with all the "populars' while I hang out with the "Goths/Punks/Emos". But the one thing we both have in common is we both like the new boy Inuyasha. He's more emo type. _I wonder why my sister likes him…wait, never mind. I know why…because he's HOT!_

"Hey, Kag." Inuyasha said to me. _Oh my god! He just told me hey! I am in heaven now! Oh, I'm supposed to say hey back! _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?" I asked. _Smooth…_

"Great, um…Kagome…can I talk to you alone?" he said nervously.

"Sure…" Kikyou looked really mad. She walked off mumbling something about being late to class. I walked with Inuyasha to the near by park. "So, what?" I asked.

"Hey…look. Umm…damn. Look. Ireallylikeyouandwantedtoknowifyoulikemetowillyougooutwithme?" he said really fast.

"Um…could you repeat that…but really slow." I said.

He sighed and took a breath. "I really like you and wanted to know if you liked me to…if so will you go out with me?"

I blinked. Could this really be happening? I thought. "Kagome!" yelled Kikyou. I snapped back to reality. There standing in front of me was Inuyasha and my sister Kikyou. _I should have known it was my imagination…_I thought sadly. I looked down and answered, "Yes?"

"You just zoned us out. The bell already rang for us to go to class. Come on or you'll make us late!" she said. Her and Inuyasha walked off. I looked up sadly and wiped the tear that was about to fall and ran to my first period class. I started walking to my locker and opened it. Someone covered my eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" a male's voice asked. I smiled.

"Um…that's difficult. Let me guess…Zack!" he laughed and let go and gave me a hug.

"Good morning!" he said.

"For you…yeah." I said sadly turning back to get my binder and book for English.

"What's wrong…you can tell me anything. I'm like one of your best friends." He said. That's one thing about Zack; he's always so caring about me. Okay, Zack's real name is Zackariah, but we call him Zack for short. He skateboards everywhere he goes. "So are you going to tell me…or am I going to have to do something to make you say it?" he said with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't dare…" I said.

"You want to bet…" he came closer to me.

"No…don't you dare!" I semi screamed. Zack came at me and started to tickle me. He wouldn't stop until I gave up. "Okay…Okay…I give! I'll tell you." He stopped and let me go.

"Alright tell me now…" he said.

"Well….today, Inuyasha came p to me and my sister…and I imagined he told me that he liked me and wanted to me to be his girlfriend…but sadly…it wasn't true…" I said tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before Zack saw. I looked up at Zack and he was looking down at me with sadness mixed with something else in his eyes.

"Well…" before he could say anything the minute bell rang. "Time for class…let's go." He walked off and I slowly followed him. We walked into our English class and took our seats. Unfortunately for us, we had assign seating. Zack ended up sitting beside our friend Taylor and Jeremy. The sat in the front. The next table over was Aiden, Miroku, and Sango. The row behind Zack's table was Brittany, Jennifer, and Kelly. The table across was Jimmy, McKenzie, and Justin. The row behind Brittany's was Jake, Kikyou, and another girl I didn't know. I was left sitting by this guy (who later I found out his name was Kouga) and Inuyasha. _Oh my god…I get to sit by Alex! I'm so happy! _I thought.

"Okay class, my name is Ms. Gonzalez. I will be your English teacher until the end of the year. I hope you all had a great summer. I'm sorry I came in late…I have been under the weather ever since the beginning of school. Well, umm…I haven't bee able to plan out everything so….you may have a free day…as long as you remain very quiet." She said and then took her seat at her desk. Zack, Taylor, Sango, Miroku, and Aiden all get up and walked over to me. Kouga and Inuyasha were called over to Kikyou's table of friends. I looked really sad but I tried not to show it.

"Hey, Kag. What up, girl." Taylor said.

"Nothing. What are you all doing this weekend…you know the carnival is coming down." I said happily.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. I'm going to the carnival Saturday night…Sango you're coming with me right…" Miroku said.

"Of course I am, duh! We are dating." Sango said smiling. I looked between the two as they looked lovingly at each other._ I wish I could be loved like that… _I thought as tears formed in my eyes.

That's the end of Chapter one...Tell me what you thought about it please...so, the next chapter can come out (if you think its good)


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Love

By: Silent Tears

Again I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

(September 13 Saturday)

Chapter Two-Carnival

RING, RING, RING

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey...umm...is Kikyo there?" a guy asked.

"Umm...yeah, may I ask who's calling for her?" I answered. I looked around my house.

"Yeah, this is Inuyasha." my heart stopped beating. _Why is Inuyasha calling for my sister? _I thought. "Um...I'll go get her for you." I put down the phone and went to my sister's room. "Kikyou...Inuyasha is on the phone." I walked back and I picked up the phone and listened. I heard a click.

"Hey, Inu." Kikyou said flirty.

"Hey, do you want to go to the carnival tonight with me?" Inuyasha said. I hung up before I started crying. _I'm not going to cry over a guy I barely know..._I thought.

_"Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home,  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me,  
Her conscious calls the guilty to come home."_

I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID it read: Sango.

I answered. "Hey, Sango."

"Hey, Kag..Can I come over? So we can get ready together." she asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes." I said.

"Alright, bye." she hung up. I picked out an outfit. I had a black and gray striped shirt with a skull on it. Plus, I had black pants with chains, and vans.

_A Few Minutes Later_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"I got it!" I yelled. I opened the door to reveal Sango. "Come on in, Sango." I held the door open for her and she walked in. We walked up to my room. I went to the bathroom to change while she got out all her make up and straightener. I walked out and sat down, while she straightened my hair.

"So, let me guess..." she said. "Having boy problems?"

I looked at her. "That clear? I really don't want to talk about it right now." she nodded and finished straighting my hair. She did my make up and fixed my hair so that the front part covered one of my eyes. I did the same for her. At 7:30 we were ready. My sister and Inuyasha were already together by now. _Why did she always get the guy?_ I thought sadly. We saw Miroku's car come to view. Zack was with him. Sango sat in the front with Miroku, while me and Zack sat in the back.

_At the carnival_

(a/n: im jus goin to skip ahead...lol)

"Let's get on The Zipper (a/n: bare with me im jus naming stuff off the carnivals thats been here...the zipper is that really tall one that goes around while fliping you ...really scary but fun!)" yelled Miroku. Me and Sango looked at each other, then at the ride.

"You got to be kidding!" yelled Sango. We looked up and we were scared. Just then some one bumped into me. I fell and I saw a hand reaching out for me. I looked up and saw Inuyasha. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"I'm sorry, Kag...I wasn't watching where I was going. To make it up...I'll ride with you on The Zipper..." he said blushing a little bit. I looked down.

"Okay, sure..." we walked over to the line and waited. I turned and saw Zack looking really sad but then he caught up with the rest of the gang, and asked Taylor to get on the ride with him, while Miroku and Sango got on with each other. "Next.." said the guy. We were next in line so we got on. "Just for a warning, I do tend to scream when I get scared...and also aren't you here with my sister?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well, I was supposed to be...but she caught up with some of her "preppy" friends. I don't really mind preps, but I can't stand being around them all day...and if you get scared you can hold my hand alright?" he said smiling lightly at me. I smiled back. The rode started and I was freaking out bad! Inuyasha must have saw because he grabbed my hand and held it.

After the Ride

Inuyasha helped me get off and we walked around the park. "Do you want a stuffed animal?" he laughed lightly.

I smiled and said, "Sure,...if you can get one.." We walked to one of the booths and he won a big black teddy bear for me. I smiled and hugged him, but soon recongized what I was doing and let go blushing. "Thanks..."

"No problem." he looked at his watch. "It's 12:00 am...do you want me to drive you home?" he said blushing.

"If you want, yeah. I just have to tell one of my friends. But don't you have to drive my sister home?" I asked looking for a friend to tell.

"She can get a ride with one of her friends, who to remind you, she ditched me for." he said. We spotted my friend Sango and told her and left. We walked out of the park and went to his black eclipse. He opened the door for me and then got in. He drove to the house. When we got there he parked infront of it. We stayed there, silent. "I guess, I better go...I had a fun time..." I said. I turned to look at him and he was leaning towards me. _Is he going to kiss me? I hope so..._I thought. He closed his eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back and we broke apart. We were both blushing.

"Sorry..." he said.

"It's okay..." I said.

"Umm..." he looked down then up at me. "I hope you know that I don't like your sister..."

"I thought you did..." I said.

"No...Well, the only reason I was sorta "friends", if you want to call it that...with her was because...well, how do I put this..." he said looking for the right words. "because...well, feh, I'll just come out and say it. I like you, Kag...and I want and am asking...if you will be my girlfriend?"

cliffhanger!!! lol i'm so evil...if you want ch.3 then review...plz!


End file.
